The Wizardess and the Nurse
by patricia51
Summary: Amy Duncan is spending a weekend at home by herself. Her routine is interrupted by a visiting Alex Russo. She finds out something startling about her older daughter and the idea stirs new feelings in her. Femslash. Alex/Amy


The Wizardess and the Homemaker by patricia51

(Amy Duncan is spending a weekend at home by herself. Her routine is interrupted by a visiting Alex Russo. She finds out something startling about her older daughter and the idea stirs new feelings in her. Femslash. Alex/Amy)

(Up till now all of my "Wizardess" stories have been from Alex's POV but this one just seemed to work better when told from Amy's.)

Amy Duncan stood in front of the hotel room door. She raised her hand to knock and then lowered it. She repeated the action, once again with actual results. She fumbled in her purse, pulling out the business card she had picked up from the coffee table at her house earlier and examined it. It still said the same thing. On the front was engraved "Alexandra Russo, Curator, Metropolitan Museum of Art". Two phone numbers were listed in the bottom corners.

She flipped it over. It still had "Room 317" hand-written on the back along with the name of a popular Denver hotel. It hadn't changed. She was stalling. She was at the right hotel and standing in front of the right room. She was stalling.

Amy tucked the card back into her purse. Automatically she smoothed her skirt and minutely adjusted her blouse. Good golly what was she doing? She had no business here, coming to see a young twenty-something woman when the outcome of her being here was already decided on as soon as she knocked.

She should be home. After all, she was a working woman with a husband and five children for goodness sake. She should be taking advantage of the weekend she had off and all alone to be doing something useful. She should be cleaning the house, doing the dishes or catching up on the massive pile of laundry that her family had left her before taking off in their different directions.

Hmmm. Well, considering all that it had been no wonder that when she had been interrupted by the doorbell she had nearly cried out in relief.

(Earlier)

"Thank goodness," Amy mumbled as she went to answer the door. "one more load of laundry, one more room to mop or vacuum or one more messy bedroom to clean up and I will go completely out of my mind."

As the children continued to grow up they tended to go in all directions at once. And those directions rarely came within close distance of household chores. Amy was proud of all of them and their accomplishments and extra-curiccular activities (except Gabe's which usually bordered on misdemeanors but sometimes showed flashes of genius) but it seemed like they were only home long enough to scatter dirty clothes and dishes, wet towels and unfinished school assignments around the house. And now that she had returned to work it was even harder to keep up. Yes, PJ was (supposedly) out on his own and Teddy had left for college but that didn't seem to have slowed down the astounding amount of clutter and such that accumulated.

That was why she had looked forward to this weekend. She was off, and Bob had taken the remaining three kids camping. So she had dug into the chores. Now, on Saturday afternoon she strongly suspected she should have planned to spend the weekend in a bubble bath.

Those thoughts flashed through her mind in the time it took to get to the door. She opened it to fond a young woman standing there.

"Hello," she greeted the newcomer who looked to be in her mid-twenties, nicely dressed in a tan skirt with a matching jacket, a white blouse and heels.

"Hi. I was wondering if Teddy was home."

Amy smiled. "I'm afraid you missed her by a few thousand miles. She's in college."

The young woman, who appeared to be at least part Latina shook her head and laughed. "Don't tell me. She's on the East Coast. Probably Harvard?"

"Yale actually."

"Story of my life. I'm Alex Russo by the way."

"Won't you come in?" Amy invited, delighted to have some company to break the housework.

"Thanks."

"Have a seat." Amy pointed to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water?"

Once that request was taken care of Amy sat on the couch too.

"So Alex you said 'story of my life' when I mentioned Yale?"

"I'm from New York City, went to school at NYU and I work for the Met now, supervising a traveling exhibit of Post-Impressionist art. But most important to the story I was just on the East Coast although I was in Canada. I should have phoned back then I would have known. But Denver was my next stop so I thought 'what the heck'."

"Teddy has never mentioned you. Where did you two meet?"

"Oh we haven't. But we have a mutual friend who mentioned she has told both of us we should get together sometime, that we would get along famously together."

"Oh? Who was that?"

"Her name is Jessie Prescott." Alex smiled and something about that smile suggested to Amy that the visitor was remembering that girl and the memory was very pleasant. "She's a Texas girl who works as a nanny for an extremely wealthy family in NYC. She's very down to earth and attractive too. Anyway, since both Teddy and I had dated her she was sure that the two of us would enjoy each other's company as well."

Amy was surprised. In fact she was surprised her jaw didn't hurt for it must have fallen all the way to the floor in astonishment when she realized just what she had just heard. It was a matter-of-fact reference by the dark-haired Latina young woman that the point of meeting Teddy to see if the two of them would click together, both having gone out with the same woman.

Teddy was interested in girls? She had never given any clue of that. Had she? Looking back, maybe she had and she had just never realized that those signs pointed towards her daughter and other girls.

How long she sat there in surprise she had no idea. Her attention was wrenched back to the present when Alex cleared her throat. She looked at the younger woman who was obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. Oh boy I am SORRY. I never thought that her family wouldn't know. I mean Jessie told me Teddy said it wasn't her first time; that had happened when she was living at home and went on for a while and... I think I'll shut up now."

The younger woman didn't though. "But I'm pretty sure that Teddy likes guys too, probably prefers them. I know our mutual friend Jessie does as well. So they're bisexual. I suppose I am too technically since I did date boys in high school but I don't anymore, just other girls. So it might have just been a couple of flings for Teddy."

While Alex attempted to salvage the situation Amy became aware of several things. First, the tan skirt that Alex was wearing had worked her way up her thighs and every revealed inch of the younger woman's legs continued to be just as lovely as Amy had first thought. Second, since Amy was wearing shorts when her leg had somehow become pressed against Alex's the contact was skin to skin. And third, whether it was the touch of her leg to the younger woman, what Alex had said about herself and her sexuality or whatever Amy found that she was breathing harder. That made sense because she was becoming aroused.

What didn't make sense was the being aroused. Finding out that her daughter had sex with other girls should be upsetting her. And an apparently openly gay girl sitting beside her who had come with the express intention of asking her out should upset her even more. What she shouldn't be doing was sitting here listening with half her mind while the rest took in the lovely young lady beside her and her imagination began to run wild wondering how Alex would look undressed or how she might feel to the touch and if those lips were as soft as they appeared and... stop it Amy!

Amy had never had sex with another girl. Or made out with one. Or even kissed one. In fact, she had never kissed another boy beside Bob either. Not really. And she never got hot and bothered about imagining herself with some guy. Much anyway. So why was this talk and the warmth of a bare leg pressed against hers making her act so, well, horny?

Amy became aware that her visitor was about to rise and run for the hills. She didn't want that. She wasn't sure why but she didn't. So she tried to finesse the situation and changed the subject to Alex's duties as a curator and how she liked it. Obviously grateful for the change the younger woman launched into a discussion of college and Art and her job. Amy tried to paste an interested face on while the other girl talked but in reality her mind was in such a tumult she was hardly paying attention. Instead, her mind was filled with a whirl of images; images of Teddy with other girls, with the other girls she knew and finally with images of the girl sitting next to her. And the images of Alex were both explicit and now to her surprise had nothing to do with Teddy but rather involved Amy herself!

Perhaps the turmoil showed on her face. Perhaps it was that somehow Amy's hand had come to rest on Alex's leg, above her knee and below her skirt. But when the younger woman rose to her feet, apologizing once more and mentioning she needed to get back to the Denver Museum of Art to check that the display was ready for Monday's opening she quite deliberately returned the touch, placing her open hand on Amy's thigh. Just for a moment. But the touch was electric and Amy had to suppress a gasp. Then she was managing to get to her feet and follow Alex to the door while they exchanged pleasantries and Amy drank in the sight of the younger woman's legs and how her rear end swayed underneath her skirt.

At the door Alex turned, fumbling in her purse. She produced a business card and a pen.

"Here's my card." She wrote on the back. "And this is my hotel and room number. I'll be here for a week, just in case Teddy might come home. Or," she looked Amy right in the eyes, "if it happens anyone else might be interested." And she was gone.

Operating completely on automatic Amy closed the door and resumed her chores. The afternoon seemed to fly by. Vaguely she was aware that five o'clock had come and gone, the hour that Alex had mentioned that would mark her return to her hotel room. And during all that time she pondered. What was she going to do about a clear invitation to experience something that she had barely ever dreamed of before and now completely filled her mind?

It was all ridiculous. Wasn't it? Absurd. Out of the question. Then she was leaping in and out of the shower before frantically rummaging through her dresser and closet looking for clothes to wear. Underwear, sexy but not too extreme. A skirt and blouse, nice but not too fancy or dressy. She decided against getting carried away with stockings and a garter belt to go with the admittedly nice black lace undies. She stepped into a pair of heels and was off before she could talk herself out of the whole thing.

(Back to the hotel)

Amy seized her courage in both hands. If she turned and walked away she would regret it the rest of her life. She might regret it all the same but it would be better than knowing she had missed one golden opportunity to just once step outside of her role as wife, mom and nurse. She knocked.

If the number of heartbeats was any indication the door remained closed for an hour or so. But it opened and there was Alex. The young art curator was dressed exactly as she had been earlier except her suit jacket was tossed over the back of one of the chairs. She smiled at Amy. Not a naughty smile or a smile of triumph suggesting she knew that Amy would not be able to resist her but a warm inviting smile that drew Amy in even as the older woman hesitated one more time.

She had no business being here. She was a sober working mother and wife who shouldn't be standing in front of a young woman almost her older daughter's age. A young woman who was gay and had subtlely if unmistakably invited her here for a lesbian encounter. An affair. Amy didn't have affairs, she never had and most certainly not with another female.

Everything Amy told herself was true. She knew it. And weighed against the dryness in her mouth, her quickening pulse and the desire for the young woman before her all of her objections were meaningless. She stepped into the room.

The door closed. Alex reached around her and turned the deadbolt. She took Amy by the hand and led her across the room towards the bed. Turning she drew Amy in her arms. She placed a soft kiss on the older woman's forehead, followed by one on each of Amy's closed eyes. When the fourth kiss met her lips and clung the last remnants of Amy's doubts and fears were swept away on a rising tide of passion.

"You are so beautiful," Alex whispered. Her lips danced up the side of Amy's neck. Her tongue circled the ear it found and then darted inside. A hand wandered over her ass, fingers stroking the curves and exploring while the other hand brushed over her breasts, just barely touching them.

Then Alex had slipped behind her, her lips still playing first on one side of her neck and then the other. Alex's arms circled her, her hands gently rubbing her belly. At sometime several blouse buttons must have been undone for now Alex's hands were warm on her skin. The right hand continued to move in circles on her tummy while the left one obviously continued a quest for more buttons. There was a brief tug and then the blouse was sliding off her shoulders and down her arms before it dropped to the floor.

Amy gasped. Alex's lips moved down one shoulder and her teeth caught the bra strap there, tugging it down her arm and then quickly shifting to repeat the movement. Hands shifted so fingers could take over and Amy gaped once more as the lace cups of her bra were peeled down and cool air rushed across her bare breasts.

They didn't stay in the cool air for long. Amy felt the catches released. As soon as she shook the white lace down her arms her breasts were covered in two warm hands. Fingers teased her nipples which were as hard as she ever remembered them being in her life. A moan turned into a gasp as just for a moment those fingers tightened and pulled, allowing her heavy breasts to swing from the tips.

Amy turned her head and was rewarded by finding Alex's waiting lips with her own. Her breasts were gently released and Alex began to rub her tummy in big slow circles while they kissed.

Somehow her skirt had been unzipped for she felt it sliding down her legs. She stepped out of it and her heels at the same time, leaving her only in her panties. And more than that had taken place in the disrobing department for she could feel a pair of bare small breasts against her back and the tips of them were as hard as her own. Bare thighs were also pressed at the back of her legs, making her briefly wonder how Alex had managed to do that so quickly. Then other things reclaimed her attention as Alex maneuvered her to the bed. In short order she found herself kneeling on the mattress facing the younger woman. She noted that yes, Alex now dressed only in a thong, was kneeling as well.

The museum curator leaned forward and they kissed. Once more Alex caressed Amy's breasts. This time though the older woman reached out and returned the action. For the first time in her life she felt the smooth orbs of another girl. She marveled at their silky firmness and the hardness of the dark nipples. Then she sucked in her breath as Alex's right hand drifted down her body. The fingers dance over her tummy, her mound and then slipped inside her panties.

Amy closed her eyes for a moment as Alex gently parted her labia pressed the tips of her fingers against her. As the younger woman began to stroke her most sensitive places Amy couldn't resist. Still exploring Alex's breast with one hand she dropped the other to the younger woman's thing and copied the actions Alex was doing to her. She hoped she was making the other girl feel as good as she was feeling. Obviously Alex knew exactly how to tease and please her as only another woman could.

Fingers moved faster. Amy curled one inside of Alex and pressed her palm over the spot where the younger woman's unhooded clitoris was and rubbed harder, just as Alex was doing to her. Then she was caught completely off guard as the curator suddenly pushed her backward. Amy ended up on her back with Alex on top of her and the dark-haired girl already working her way down her body. A flattened tongue swirled over one breast and then the other, pausing only to tap each nipple with the tip.

"Your breasts are gorgeous," whispered Alex even as she abandoned them and kissed down over Amy's quivering tummy. Gentle but urgent hands pushed her legs apart and then Alex's face was between her legs and her tongue and lips were doing things that Amy had only dreamed of being down to her. Not that she hadn't had oral sex before but it had never driven her so wild this fast. Alex Russo really, really knew how to eat pussy! Her tongue seemed to be everywhere and Amy's orgasm swept over her quickly.

Alex never slowed. Her mouth had closed on Amy and her tongue was driving in and out while she drank what Amy thought must be a flood of her juices. The younger woman had a firm grip on Amy's ass with both hands and massaged the cheeks while she used her hold to make sure her face stayed buried in place. The nurse for her part had her fingers in Alex's hair to assist in that hold as her body arched and bucked wildly when she came for the second time.

Amy gasped for breath. She had only managed to take a few deep inhales when Alex seized her leg and rolled her over. Amy ended up flat on her stomach, her legs still spread wide and Alex still between them. The younger woman ran her hands up the back of Amy's legs and began to caress and massage her ass.

"So lovely," the nurse heard the other girl breathe. "I have wanted this ever since you went to get me water and I watched it move under your shorts. It's perfect." With that Alex kissed each cheek in turn and then began to run her tongue over the cheeks and along the creases where they met her legs.

"Alex?" What are you... oh my God!" For her seductress had firmly grasped her cheeks, parted them and was dragging her tongue down the now open cleft. She reached Amy's tight puckered hole and the older woman thought she was going to lose her mind as Alex started licking there, a place she had barely even dreamed of being touched during sex much less having THIS done.

But it was being done and it felt incredible. Alex teased, tapped and tongued until Amy was not only squirming wildly but could feel her anal ring beginning to give way under the assault. Alex switched from licking to using the tip of her tongue in a series of quick sharp jabs. Amy sucked in her breath and waited, her body trembling with anticipation. Then her ring relaxed, Alex's tongue tip entered her and Amy went off so hard it made her previous two orgasms seem mild.

Amy should have been completely spent. She did collapse to the bed along with Alex, who rolled on to her back with her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face.

"I put that smile there," Amy told herself. "No, while I was responsible all I did was lay there. Well," adrenaline flooded her body as she came to a decision, "now I will be the one doing."

Without further thought she rolled over on top of Alex, whose eyes popped open in surprise.

"Amy?"

"My turn," the older woman said with determination. She kissed Alex once and then shifted to the side of the other girl's neck. She nibbled there, placing an open-mouth kiss over the pulse point. Alex's heart rate was already building and Amy delighted in the knowledge it was because of her. She slid down, enjoying how Alex's body felt against her. She cupped the dark-haired girl's breasts and began to kiss them, then flick her tongue at each stiff nipple back and forth. Emboldened she gently took one in her teeth and bit down with exquisite care.

"Amy!" The object of her attention squealed. "Oh my God!" And Amy knew Alex was not telling her to stop. So she shifted to the other nipple and repeated her action. The resulting noise and squirming were even better.

Still, as much fun as this was she needed to move on. Or rather down that is. After all, this was probably going to be the only time this ever happened to her and she was going to experience it all. So she kissed down, over the firm flat tummy that made her feel a moment of jealousy before that tummy quivered under her touch. Then she was sliding between Alex's widespread legs and looking directly at the swollen wet labia barely concealed by the fine dark hair now soaking wet. Impulsively Amy swirled her tongue around, tasting the droplets clinging to the hair.

"More," she whispered. She had to have more. She parted Alex and started dragging her tongue up and down the now open slit, licking up the sweet fluid that replenished itself as fast as she could take it in.

"More." Amy closed her mouth on Alex and kissed deeply. Her tongue rolled and stabbed inside the other girl. Alex's squeals were louder now and she began to thrash on the bed. Amy slipped a finger passed her tongue and began to drive it in and out of the other girl. Her tongue moved up to find the hardness of her unhooded clitoris. She tapped it with tongue tip and Alex's hips bucked. There was no doubt about it, eating pussy was fun. She worked Alex's clit with her tongue and her finger sent faster and deeper inside the other girl. Another wicked thought crossed her mind. Just as she felt Alex tense up she pulled her dripping finger out and drove it up the younger woman's ass.

The resultant explosion was everything Amy hoped it would be. In fact the nurse thought for a bit she might drown in the flood of Alex's juices. Finally Alex's spasms slowed and Amy managed to drag herself up the bed so the pair could fall asleep in each other's arms.

When the morning light bathed the bed Amy had a moment when she couldn't remember where she was or just whose dark-haired head was pillowed on her shoulder. And whose hand was firmly clamped on her breast. Looking down she could see they were both still nude. Not even a sheet covered them. It was a bit chilly. She sat up slowly fumbling for one.

The bed shifted. Alex knelt behind her, the young woman's arms circling her waist. Amy felt the other's breasts against her back, their softness accentuated by their two firm tips. A gentle kiss was dropped on her neck.

"Are you alright?"

Amy smiled. She was fine.

"I'm wonderful. You're wonderful."

"No need to grab your clothes and rush out the door?"

"Not until this afternoon," the older woman quipped.

"Lovely." Alex moved around until she was facing Amy. "In that case how about another new experience?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Alex opened the nightstand's drawer. "Do you know what a strapon is?" She took out a harness with a dildo already seated in it.

"You're going to use that on me?" Amy was intrigued.

"Oh no," was the surprise answer. "I thought you might enjoy being on the giving end for a change." She urged Amy to her knees now too and began to fasten the harness around the nurse's waist. Amy's smile became wider and as wicked as any she had ever had as images ran wild through her mind. Images not only of Alex but of other women she knew and even PJ's girlfriend Skylar and to her own astonishment and excitement imagining joining Teddy and her NYC friend as well. But first things first.

"Get on your hands and knees," she commanded.

As Alex complied and Amy squirmed behind her she had one more thought. She hoped room service was going to be available later because she was pretty sure she would soon be starving with all this exercise.

(The End)  



End file.
